In recent years, the consumption of still water in place of carbonated water, soft drinks and fruit juices, has become popular with consumers. Although clean tap water is available in most parts of the industrialized world, consumers prefer water that is perceived to be more pure. As a consequence, bottled water from natural springs and other sources has become popular and profitable.
Home filtration of water using reverse osmosis, or charcoal filtering has also become common place.
At present, however, filtration of water by consumers away from the home remains difficult if not impractical. Although portable filtration devices are known, and available from manufacturers like Katadyn, Aquasafe, and MSR, these are typically designed for camping or similar use, and are typically bulky and impractical to transport.
Accordingly, there remains a need for portable device allowing the filtration and transport of filtered water.